womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Nurlaila Karim
Nurlaila Robbani Karim ( Amsterdam , January 18 1975 ) is a Dutch singer and musical actress . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Television **1.2 Other **1.3 Prices *2 Private *3 Discography **3.1 Albums **3.2 Singles Biography [ edit ] Karim spent a year at The Acting Studio supplemented with classical ballet and singing lessons and she had several years of piano and violin lessons. Karim was in Miss Saigon featured in the ensemble and was also understudy for the roles of Gigi and Yvette. She was also featured in the Musical Café (Showbiz City) and sang in''Sympho'99'' with the Orchestra of the Royal Air Force. She also starred in the musical Fame , Rent and Rocky Over The Rainbow . In 2001 she sang in the Dinnershow Of The Centuries . She was often seen in Musicals in Concert 2 , Musicals in Ahoy (2004 and 2006). Granted in the 2004/2005 season Karim in Dutch theaters, assisting in the music show Danny de Munk Live! . In 2006 was The Wiz premiered where she starring (Dorothy) in play. From April 2008 to February 2009 Karim plays the role of Fantine in Les Miserables . Spring 2009 is Karim one of the three "Special Guests" at the theater concert Rock Opera in Concert , again from the Orchestra of the Royal Air Force. In 2012, Karim was featured in "Musical Classics in Ahoy 'Rocket Entertainment. As of April 2013 is Nurlaila to see if alternate Deloris in the musical Sister Act . Television [ edit ] In early spring 2007, Karim was seen on the television Ten in the talent program Just the Two of Us . Here they formed a vocal duo with Mark of Centuries . Other [ edit ] She sang the title song from The Lion King II by Stanley Burleson . They also kept the dubbing of the animated Lilo & Stitch , where she nerved the voice of Lilo's sister Nani. They also spoke in the voice of Stella the skunk in Over the Hedge and Harold Miller in The Gang of Five . In 2008 she released a CD for children with national and international children's songs. She also spoke in the voice of Odile in the English version of the movie The Smurfs in 2011. From mid-2009, Karim Goodwill Ambassador of the Medical Knowledge Institute, an international nonprofit health organization that focuses on education and information in the belief that health care is a human right. Prices [ edit ] Karim was second at the National Contest (1998) with the song if you're with me and in 2001 won the John Kraaijkamp Musical Award for Best Actress for her role in Rent . Private [ edit ] From a previous relationship with musical star Edwin Jonker Karim has two children: a son and a daughter. They married on January 18, 2007 with her then boyfriend. [1] However, after seven months of marriage came to an end. [2] In September 2010, she married for the second time. With her new husband she had her third child, a daughter. Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] *''The Light In The Darkness'' (1992) *''Chameleon'' (2013) Singles [ edit ] *''Jumaidy'' (1993) *''If you do what you do'' (1997) *''If you're with me'' (1998) *''Everything about you'' (duet with Stanley Burleson , 1999) *''Fame'' (2000) *''Key of Life'' with Ohmna (2009) Category:1975 births Category:Women's music